-State and Federal Contemporary Control Bill of 503 AER-
Dual Contemporary Act Full fledged states of the Empire of Falleen will have control over matters split between state governments and the imperial governments. Elected parliaments will be the legislative body of the state with a cabinet of Commissioners to oversee the running of the state. State governments will oversee the following: - Economic matters of local trade with other states, the amount of consumption of natural resources within their state borders, the amount of reserve supplies that are stockpiled. - Administrative matters of the appointment of local personnel in state regional offices, the appointment of state department Commissioners who will oversee local infrastructer, finance, etc. - The organization and maintenance of local law enforcement with guidelines set by the imperial government. State governments will be headed by a locally elected State Chancellor who will answer to the imperial government, but will directly oversee the aforementioned matters. The imperial government will oversee the following: - Military matters such as the control and maintenance of military installations, the right to maintain recruitment centers across the state, the ability to declare martial law should a state be invaded or face serious public disorder or rebellion, the right of conscription during times of war. - Economic matters of state trade with foreign lands, the ability to curtail production of non-essential consumer goods in times of war in favor of production of goods needed for the war effort, the right to intervene should a large bank be on the verge of bankruptcy or found engaging in criminal activity. Federal representatives for each state will be either a Duke or a Ducal Official. Duke, Ducal Official, and Chancellor Act Dukes and Ducal Officials Dukes will be hereditary federal representatives for their appointed main state. Ducal Officials will be appointed by the Duke, which the state they serve belongs to, and carry the same authority as a Duke within their respected area of governance, but will not be succeeded in a hereditary fashion. Dukes will recieve control over all their states respective military/national guard, as adopted in the Nobility & National Guard Act of 502AER. Dukes and Ducal Officials will receive a fixed income of which a portion may be kept for his service to the empire while the rest must be used for the good of their respective area of governance. Dukes/Ducal Officials have the right to remove a Chancellor from office if the majority of the states population wish it and a new election for Chancellor must be held. State Chancellors Chancellors are elected by the state they will represent. Chancellors may not run on money provided by companies or profitable organizations. Chancellors will serve a term of four years and can serve a maximum of two terms. Chancellors will recieve a fixed income appropriate for their needs with additions/subtractions to the income made for spouse/children/medical expenses. Chancellors reserve the right to appoint their own state department Commissioners that meet with imperial government guidelines (no criminal record, certain age, education level, etc). Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations